


The Dancing Company

by TheSnakeUnicorn



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnakeUnicorn/pseuds/TheSnakeUnicorn
Summary: Calvin was a powerful man. With a sad life.





	The Dancing Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



His name was Calvin, and he had just gotten his new nose-piece done. It was 20 karat gold and it covered his entire nose and curled over his forehead and eyebrow. He knew that it looked great because all the guards stared at him as he walked by, but they knew weren’t allowed to look at their boss, or even utter his name, so they quickly looked forward. 

He walked down the short set of stairs into the execution room with his with his hands comfortably behind his back. In there was a huge box shaped like a refrigerator with different buttons and levers to customize the execution. Next to the box was a computer. In front of the box was a table of sorts with a man strapped on it. The table was leaning towards the execution box. Next to the man on the table was another, smaller table with torture devices on it. Above the table was a metal red cylinder sticking out from the ceiling that had a metal rod coming out of it with spikes attached to it.

Calvin usually enjoyed executions. They were quick and exciting and fun and had little stress. However, this was his 27th day of trying to kill this guy. He always wimped out and stalled until the day was over. He turned up all the executioning buttons as high as possible, and then walked over to the man. This man's name was Harry. Harry had been caught spying on Calvin’s secret spy that was spying on Harry spying on him. He remembered a time when he and Harry used to get along, which is why it was so hard to kill him. “I’m really disappointed in you Harry,” he sneered. Calvin picked up a torture device and smiled, running his hand over it. “I am happy to kill you.” He gently put the torture device down, and then he did a little spin and snatched the execution remote from a man with a white coat walking over to Harry.

The remote guy rolled his eyes. “You know I could do it if you don’t want to.”

“No,” Calvin snarled. “He’s mine to kill.”

“Ok,” the remote guy said backing away from his boss, who sometimes got into these wildly enthusiastic moods whenever he was going to execute somebody.

Calvin was suddenly super-excited. He was just so pumped to kill Harry. He knew that today was the day. He was going to finally kill him. Calvin had a genuine grin on his face. He brought the remote up to his face. There was two big buttons on it and an antenna coming out of the top of the remote. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the remote. Calvin’s hand hovered over the remote. He looked down and saw Harry’s head thrashing around, desperately trying to escape. And then the alarm rang. 

All the adrenaline of killing someone disappeared. Calvin scoffed. Time to go home. 

~*~

Calvin’s perfect wife was setting the table when he walked in. His two perfect kids got up from the table and waved at him smiling. He weakly smiled back.

Something felt off at dinner. He wasn't the slightest bit hungry and he was spaced out the entire time. His perfect wife was smiling the entire time during dinner, except for once when she looked at him and realized he wasn’t smiling like usual.

He didn’t even bother changing into pajamas. He just didn’t feel like it. He sat in his bed next to his sleeping wife, shaking his head slightly. The image of Harry’s sad face all alone as he laid strapped onto the table kept popping up in his head. He kept on having this weird feeling of wanting Harry. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

~*~

The next morning he danced back to his workplace. “I am going to kill Harry. Nobody can stop me from killing Harry,” he said twirling around a bit. It was a weird thing dancing. He always loved it and always did it. He _always_ did it. In fact an hour rarely came by when he didn’t. He thought he might’ve heard one of his minions saying something judgemental about his dancing, but she was executed the next day so he never found out. 

A tear of terror fell down Harry’s cheek as he looked over at Calvin failing to do a cartwheel and his minions cheered him on. “You know what?” Calvin said getting off the floor, “I think I’m ready to do this.” He snatched the remote from remote guy, who calmly walked up the stairs before smirking a little bit, and silently giggling. All of Calvin’s minions glared at him, and he quickly put on a straight face. 

Calvin turned on the execution machine, and then walked over to Harry who was now shaking in fear. He could do this. He was going to do this. He brought his elbow up, so his hand was almost touching his ear, and his pointer finger was pointing at the remote. Just click the red button, Calvin, you got this, it isn’t that hard. But he remembered the time when Harry made him laugh so hard he snorted cereal out his nose, and the time he cried for three hours because his pet fish died, and Harry stayed with him and comforted him the whole time. And then he remembered that Harry held his hand for the last hour, and how comforting that felt. How could he kill such a pure, perfect soul?

He clicked the green button, the one with “Release” next to it.

He stood in the corner, not looking back at Harry who had gotten off the table and was running away. Calvin’s minions ran after Harry with their proton plasma nerf guns. Calvin stopped them, letting Harry go free. 

~*~

Harry was going to run away when he suddenly remembered the time when he and Calvin climbed to the top of the Statue of Liberty without using the stairs, and stood on the tip of her crown. They couldn’t get down so they had to call the nearest fire station to help them get down. Then he remembered when his mother died and he fell into depression for a month and Calvin was there with him the entire time.Then he remembered when Calvin held his hand and kissed him, and how much he missed that feeling. 

His hand started to dance a little. His feet started to move on their own and before he knew it he was in the middle of the execution room, and Calvin was walking towards him. 

~*~

They danced. Somehow in sync. Calvin forgot why they ever decided to end their relationship, he couldn’t think of any reason he would possibly end such a perfect thing. “Harry,” Calvin said as they did jazz hands to each other, “I think we should get back together.”

“Yes we should! And then we should turn your company into a company where we dance,” Harry said with a completely straight face. 

Calvin laughed, “How would we get any money doing that, Harry?” 

Harry just smiled, “You should talk to your wife.”

Right. He had forgotten about her. 

They spent the entire night just dancing together and planning their company. By midnight all of Calvin’s minions had joined the dancing. They were doing hip-hop, ballet, tap, and a bunch of random combinations of all of those. It was great. 

~*~

At 7 AM Calvin had to go home and talk to his perfect wife. When he got there, she was standing outside weeping. “He’s gone forever, and never coming back,” she weeped. 

“Hello, We need to talk.” He walked over to her. 

She looked up her mouth slightly open in awe, “You’re here! I knew you weren’t gone forever!” She hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

Calvin stiffened. “ We need to talk,” he repeated. 

“About what? Your life is so perfect right now, what could possibly be wrong?” she blubbered.

He cringed. “We need to get divorced.”

The tears on her face disappeared and she had a look of shock - but only for split second. Then the tears appeared again, and she broke down. Her legs seemed to stop working, and she fell on the ground, “W-w-why?” she choked.

“I don’t love you.”

She stopped crying and looked up at him with her wet, red eyes,but she no longer looked sad. Her mouth curved upwards in a disappointing yet relieved look.

“I wanna be with someone else.”

She was smiling now, “You know, I didn’t think I’d ever say this but I do too. I met this guy last summer when I went to Hawaii with my girlfriends and he asked to marry me like two and a half months after I met him. It was so sweet,” she blabbered. “I’m going to miss you Calvin,” she sniffed, giving him one last hug.

Calvin hesitated, “Can I have the kids?” 

“ _No!_ We can share them. You can have them for the first month. I’ll have them for the second and so on. I’ll find a apartment near here and move in with Justin, and we can all be a happy family!” At this point her tears were replaced with a big smile that spread across her face like a watermelon, but it didn’t show in her eyes. Calvin smiled back

~*~

The next day when he came home from his new Dancing Company, which had become quite popular, Harry was already there. Harry had gone home early, and had already made dinner. The kids ran over to Calvin to hug him and Harry gave him a quick kiss. During dinner they talked about their company and everything just felt so, completely perfect. There was a perfect atmosphere the whole time, and light cheerful conversations. At night time Harry did not go straight to sleep like his wife had. He stayed up and read with Calvin. Calvin smiled and looked over at his husband. Such perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_SlAzsXa7E) if you want to see the music video this is based off of!


End file.
